


With Feeling

by HazelNeedsSomeHelp



Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: M/M, and them being gay, this is about cliff and larry, vic's just a side character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelNeedsSomeHelp/pseuds/HazelNeedsSomeHelp
Summary: Larry gives Cliff the ability to feel things, and he uses it to be gay.
Relationships: Cliff Steele/Larry Trainor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	With Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> i had the idea of someone making some sort of device to allow cliff to feel (bc he deserves it) but i dont know technology so lets just assume this somehow works and let cliff and larry be happy, yeah? also ive watched half the first season and can safely say i would do anything for larry trainor

"Hey, uh, Vic? Would you mind helping me out for a minute?" Larry asked awkwardly, poking into the other man's room.

"Why?" Vic hesitantly replied.

"I'm working on some… Tech… Shit. You're more skilled with that stuff than anyone else in the house."

"Have you tried asking Cliff?"  


Larry paused for a moment. He couldn't exactly go and ask that hunk of metal for help, because the current project he was working on was for that hunk of metal.  


"I… Well, he's Cliff, how helpful do you really think he'd be?"  


Vic chuckled and closed his laptop, tossing it to the side as he stood up. "Good point. What do you need help with?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Now, uh, let's see. If I did this right, you should be able to have feelings." Larry mumbled, barely audible to Vic.

"I think I already do have feelings." The cyborg joked.

"I-I mean physical touch." Larry wiggled his fingers around for emphasis. "Your robot arm will be able to feel things. Like, actual, human-feeling touch."

Vic narrowed his eyes. "Since when have you cared about helping robots?"

Larry blushed, but the bandages hid it. "I just… I'm sick of Cliff breaking shit, thought I could give him a helping hand."

Vic chuckled and looked down at what Larry was doing. He was attaching a small device onto an exposed bit of wiring. Larry prodded at something, and Vic suddenly retracted his arm.

"Ow! What the hell?" He grabbed onto his robot hand, and let out a gasp. He moved his robot hand around, grabbing things with it and touching his other hand. 

"Is it working?" Larry asked. He was, admittedly, nervous about this whole thing. He wasn't a prodigy at technology like Niles was, but he knew enough to get by when needed.

"I, I can feel!" Vic cried happily. He reached out and rubbed the fuzzy part of Larry's coat. "It's soft!"

"It does work…" Larry smiled, letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"This is amazing, how did you make this?" Vic wondered aloud.

"I was just screwing around with some shit that was left out."

Vic nodded, smiling brightly at his hand. "Would you be able to make another one of these? Or at least teach me to make it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I think I had made a prototype before this one. Where is it?" 

Larry bumbled around, and finally found the prototype. "The only difference is the size, this one's wires were a bit shorter so it's smaller. I don't know if it works as well, though."

"It should still work the same, but maybe not as powerful. But honestly, Cliff should get the better one. He doesn't have already working limbs like I do."

Larry nodded and Vic held out his arm. The mummy wannabe switched out the two, and Vic tested the arm again. It still worked and he happily jumped to his feet.

"Thanks, Larry, really. This is so cool."

Larry nodded, too excited himself to properly respond. With that, the two headed out. Vic wanted to show off the new tech to his dad, only slightly smug about having better upgrades without the man's help.

Meanwhile, Larry went to Cliff's room. Vic's dad had recently done a bit of work on Cliff, so that his jaw could move, but Larry knew this shit would take the cake. He couldn't wait to help the robot, which he realized was incredibly out of character for him.

He usually hated that man-monster-whatever, but recently, he realized something else. He didn't really hate him, he was more so jealous. Larry didn't want to feel things. He wished he didn't have to feel the spirit humming within him, or the scars and wreckage that littered his skin, or the pains in his neck when that damn spirit decided to go for a joyride. Cliff was above that, but also below. Because, as awful as the feeling is, it makes everyone feel more human.

Cliff had, on one drunken night with Larry, confessed how much he missed being able to feel things. Sure, he bitched about it a lot, but it really did affect him. He couldn't pet a cat or hold someone's hand, he wouldn't know they were there. He was always afraid he'd hurt someone with that loss, as he had before. It was then, when Larry realized he didn't hate Cliff. He was jealous, but he also felt pity, and maybe more. He felt bad, awful even, and wanted to help Cliff.

Larry snapped out of his thoughts as he reached the door to the tin-can's room. He knocked softly-- despite Cliff's physical shortcoming, his hearing was surprisingly powerful. Larry heard a soft creaking of floorboards and of the robot's joints. The door slowly opened and red eyes stood out from the dark room.

"What?" Cliff groaned. He sounded tired, or upset. It was a bit hard to tell.

"I wanted to talk to you, I've got something for you."

"Is it a can of whoop-ass, like Hammerhead gave to me yesterday?" 

The two flinched at the memory of Jane's alter going batshit and flinging Cliff through a wall. But Larry shook his head.

"N-no, it's something good."

"Oh, you don't think broken walls are good?" Cliff's usual snarky tone was returning.

Larry chuckled and pushed the door open, making his way into the room. Cliff didn't fight him. It was normal for him to come and go as he pleased, often there to comfort the other during times of distress. There was even a sleeping bag that had been haphazardly shoved into the corner, for the nights where Larry didn't bother returning to his own room.

Larry went in and leaned against the large table some, patting the edge to get Cliff to join him. The robot did, in fact, join him, and sighed as he did so.

"You okay, man?" Larry asked softly, fiddling with the device in his pocket.

Cliff shrugged, as best he could. "Not really, to be honest."

"What's wrong?" 

Larry leaned into Cliff's side. The two were no longer strangers to being close, physically, and weren't afraid to cuddle when one (or both) of them needed it. They tried to not let the others know, but at this point, they were pretty sure Rita knew and they didn't really care anymore.

Cliff rested his head against Larry's and sighed again. "I'm just… Thinking about Clara again. I want to go and see her so bad, I want to reconnect. But I'm so scared."

Larry nodded. He slowly moved away from Cliff, and smiled. "Hey, uh, I think I've got something that'll cheer you up."

"What?" Cliff, if he was capable of doing so, would've furrowed his brow now.

Larry fished the device from his pocket. "Turn around, and take your shirt off."

"Larry, what the fuck--"

"Just trust me."

Cliff hesitated, then nodded and turned around. He struggled a bit at taking his shirt off, but managed and tossed the fabric to the side. Luckily his jacket had been shed a couple hours before, already in a crumpled heap somewhere else in the room. 

Larry pulled back a small plate on Cliff's back, revealing a section of wiring and a couple buttons. He was careful not to hit any buttons, but attached the device and then closed the hole back up. Cliff turned around to face the other.

"Okay, what did you just do to me?"

"Slap me." Larry said confidently, almost cutting off Cliff's sentence.

"What the fuck kinda kinky--"

"Just do it!"

"Fine, fine." 

Cliff raised his arm and tried his best to not hit the other man too hard. But size and strength betrayed him, and he knocked Larry to the ground. Before he had a chance to cry out "sorry" and help him up, he froze in his spot. He… He felt that. He felt his hand hit Larry, he felt the strength, he felt his arm moving. What. The. Fuck.

"Holy shit." He mumbled, looking down at his hands. He rubbed his hands together, and he felt it. Larry got back on his feet and let out a small laugh.

"You like it?" He asked.

Cliff nodded. "Yeah…"

Larry watched the robot stare at his hands in wonder for a moment longer, before he suddenly sprang to life.

"Holy shit… Holy shit! Larry! You're the best!" He sweeped Larry off his feet, pulling him into a tight hug-- which he could feel! "Oh Larry, you're so amazing! I would kiss you, if I could! I love you!"

Larry had started to laugh again, but the last sentence caught him off guard. Cliff then realized what he said and quickly set Larry down.

"I, uh, shit, sorry." Cliff took a step back, awkwardly rubbing his neck. "I didn't…"

Larry shook his head and smiled, moving forward to pull Cliff into a hug again. Cliff would've started crying, if he could. He hugged back and reveled in the feeling of, well, of feeling. Larry leaned up some to press a kiss against Cliff's jaw, and they both felt it. Cliff laughed and buried his face in Larry's neck, endlessly mumbling small "I love you"'s. Larry finally pulled back, just enough to look up into Cliff's red eyes.

"Hey, Cliff?"

"Hm?" The robot hummed, his eyes half closed.

"I love you, too."


End file.
